


dress.

by calore



Series: our secret moments in a crowded room. [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, also idk how good this is its my first time ever writing smut, bc there is NOT ENOUGH smut on thsi tag come tf ON, btw mc is called chaeyoung and shes the redhead mc, here we fucking go i guess, how the fuck does one tag these things, i apologize in advance 4 the length, i mean its jaehee kang??? THE sexiest chara in mysme yet she gets almost Nothing, porn with an excessive amount of plot, rfa all make appearances, so yeah its jaehee being h word @ the party bc mc is too sexy, this was inspired on dress by taylor swift :), very fun if u ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calore/pseuds/calore
Summary: All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waitingMy hands are shaking from holding back from all thisChaeyoung is making it difficult for Jaehee to hold back at the party, two magnets unable to become one. But no need to worry, because soon she'll get everything she'd been waiting for.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Series: our secret moments in a crowded room. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114883
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	dress.

**Author's Note:**

> i said i would never write smut but dress by Taylor swift is A Song That Exists and it BELONGS to mcjaehee so here we are. jaehee fuckers come get yalls bread. sorry its 8.8k words long i like words a bit too much oops
> 
> anyway i have no idea if this is good or not lmao since I've never written anything even remotely like this before but ig there's a first time for everything and this is one of those. its the same concept of twelfth house (if you've read that one) only that now its Sexy

CHAEYOUNG WAS USED TO IT BY NOW, the expectation hanging in the air, the rustle of event managers and investors and people coming to represent other people swarming her every minute. Any other person would’ve been overwhelmed by it— hell, _she_ would've been overwhelmed a year or two ago. But now, directing and assigning was second nature to her. Catering to the left. Yes, serve vegetable brochettes as appetizers. The playlist was ready on her Spotify, donations would be made at the box. One by one, the pre-party swarm started to come together as she arranged the pieces into something that made sense, put the gears where they would turn. The rest of the RFA would be arriving soon and it would be time to begin this year’s summer party. 

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror— one quick checkup before the curtain call, she should look polished when greeting guests. Her hairspray was holding on tight and her lipstick had yet to smudge, and her dress looked pristine despite the water that had spilled on it earlier. It really was a work of art; simple, with a high halter neckline, made of blue satin that gently hugged her curves. It was quite a bit more revealing compared to her previous party outfits with its fully open back, but hell did it make her look dazzling. And what was the worst that could happen anyway, some pissed reporter writing an article about her seducing potential donors with her fashion choices? Who wrote about the fashion at fundraising parties anyway?

She’d been skeptical when she first saw the package at her apartment, sent directly from Jumin. She’d opened it and stared at it confused, wondering what the hell she was to do with a piece of blue fabric. But then she put it on and realized it had been chosen very well, it was a perfect fit down to the color. When she sent a picture to the messenger, Jumin had mentioned Jaehee had been the one to pick it out. She’d smiled to herself then, smug, knowing exactly why she had chosen that dress in particular: it would be extremely easy to take off.

The request had made itself, and Chaeyoung accepted it when thanking her for the dress through private messages. She could use some de-stressing after all this, and it had been quite a while since she'd had time alone with her best friend. 

Her _best friend_ , who had accidentally dented her headboard the last time. She really needed to find new terminology for… whatever this was. _Friend with benefits_ was too cliché and casual, and _lover_ was too official, though perhaps the most accurate word. They’d have to talk about it in the morning. 

But now, it was time to get going. The members were starting to arrive, and they had guests to welcome and money to raise. Love could come later.

“YOU'VE GATHERED QUITE A crowd, huh?”

Chaeyoung turned at the familiar voice. “You’re not even going to say hi to me, Saeyoung?” She scoffed in mockery. “Where are your manners?”

“‘Manners’ are too much to ask from him, if you ask me,” Saeran said, who was a step behind him. Saeyoung, for his part, was grinning. 

“I thought we were at the point in our friendship where we don’t need to say hello anymore,” he said. The way his brows were furrowed forecasted a joke or an attempt at one. “Isn't a telepathic greeting enough?”

Chaeyoung scoffed, for real this time. She was under too much stress to deal with him right now. “No, it’s not.” Saeyoung pouted. She refrained from rolling her eyes and said, “they need you two at security. Please go before they come to drag you out.” 

They were about to leave when Zen interrupted. “You boys need to learn,” he said, before bowing as if he was about to ask Chaeyoung for a dance, and saying “Greetings, my lady.”

He was clearly joking too, but Chaeyoung still turned to see the twins’ reactions. Saeyoung was holding up a thumbs down and Saeran had a face of complete disgust, which made everything more humorous to her. “That’s a nice try, Zen. And hello to you too.”

“Alright, now we’re leaving…” Saeyoung said, taking a hold of Saeran’s arm, who tried to get away. Then he added, just loud enough for them to hear, “weirdos.”

Zen scoffed. “They’re calling _us_ weirdos, can you imagine…”

Chaeyoung raised her brows. “Well, you’re not too normal yourself, so I see where they’re coming from.”

He could only shrug. “I mean, there’s no way someone this handsome could be normal, you think?”

She shook his head at his all-too-familiar arrogance. “Guess you’re right, Prince Charming.”

He smiled at that, a smile that fit his just-given Prince title. “Speaking of, you’re looking like quite the Princess yourself,” he said. Chaeyoung started to thank him before he held up a finger. “No, scratch that: you look like a _queen_ today.”

“You’re just flattering me now,” she said, unable to hide her smile. This man flustered her to no end with his compliments. 

“No, seriously,” he continued, “When I entered I had to stop for a second… I saw you and went ‘wait, is that Chaeyoung?’ You were nearly unrecognizable with how good you look!”

She was laughing now. “I won’t lie, I do think I look quite good today.”

“You do,” he nodded. “You’re naturally gorgeous, but today you’re just… phew.” Chaeyoung chuckled at his almost exaggerated gestures. “That dress… Jaehee chose it well, didn’t she?”

Chaeyoung felt her stomach drop a little, realizing the reasons why she thought the dress was well-chosen were drastically different from Zen’s. But with a straight face, she answered, “oh, definitely. She has quite an eye for these things, don’t you think?”

“She does,” Zen said. “I bet if that asshole Han Jumin didn’t force her to wear business attire all the time, she would stun us with her looks.”

 _She’s already stunning as is_ , she thought, but instead, she said, “I completely agree. She likes to linger on windows sometimes when we go shopping… talk about the things she’d wear if she didn’t have to be suited up all the time. I hope she comes in something other than a pantsuit today… It’d be nice to see them both tone down the business act for a few hours.”

They continued their small talk, which was interrupted by Yoosung’s arrival a few minutes later. He didn’t have much time for fluff and asked Chaeyoung where help was needed as soon as he greeted her, which quite pleased her. He’d become much more practical ever since his internship started and he had become a great aid to planning the parties. She was glad there was finally someone at the donations desk, but what worried her now was Jumin and Jaehee’s absence. It would be noon in less than fifteen minutes and there was still no sight of the RFA’s vice president and the person in charge of the guest list. 

“Weren’t they coming together? What could be taking them so long… is that bastard rolling the lint out of his tuxedo or something?” Zen said once she pointed it out. 

“Very likely… I can definitely see Jaehee scolding him over that,” Chaeyoung said, deciding to take care of the situation herself and text Jumin. 

As if by chance, they arrived mere minutes later, Jumin rushing directly into the salon with a swarm of bodyguards and Jaehee practically running in her heels with a folder in her arms. She almost stormed Chaeyoung and Zen as she approached them. 

“Apologies for arriving so late, we had some wardrobe issues,” she said, handing the folder to Chaeyoung for her to look over. 

“Hey!” Zen said, approaching her for a hug. “Is that bastard not even stopping to say hi to us?”

“Possibly later. He had something to settle with the stage manager,” Jaehee explained as she let go of the hug. 

Zen took a step back, wide-eyed, now able to look at Jaehee fully. “Oh my god, you look amazing!” he nearly screamed. 

Jaehee broke into a grin and Chaeyoung lifted her head from the pages-long list she was skimming at the sound of her laughter. She had to hold back a gasp when seeing Jaehee wasn’t in a variation of the pantsuit she always wore, but instead in a white lace jumpsuit that flared at the bottom. 

“Jaehee,” she said, which made the other woman turn, and Chaeyoung caught the way her eyes widened, the way they traveled down her body, struggling to hold back. Chaeyoung smiled, taking the advantage. “Hello.”

She raised her eyes to meet Chaeyoung’s, who could almost see a fire in them. “Hello, Chaeyoung.” She looked around the place, fingers tangling over her stomach, methodical, controlled. “You’ve planned a beautiful affair this time.” Her voice was just as controlled. Chaeyoung wanted to unhinge it. 

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” she said, mentally begging Jaehee to stop averting her eyes, to quit whatever restraint act she was trying to put on. “Shall we head for the entrance? It’s five till noon.”

Her pleads were heard somehow, it seemed, as Jaehee’s eyes met hers again, expression fully indiscernible. “Let’s go, then,” she said, beginning to walk. 

“What’s the reasoning behind your wardrobe change today?” Chaeyoung said as soon as she caught up. “Was the red blouse not working?”

“Oh,” Jaehee said, “Mr. Han took the time to notify each member individually that you’d planned this event out to be more elegant than usual. He also made me go pick up his tuxedo and ‘dress accordingly’.” She stopped, turned to face Chaeyoung. “I do hope I am dressed well enough for the occasion?” she asked, hands showing the outfit at her sides. 

“You are,” Chaeyoung said, nodding and fidgeting with the folder’s edge. “You… look beautiful, actually.” Damn, maybe it was her turn to be on the verge of losing it, she figured as she noticed how her heart rate was increasing. How would _any_ of them make it to the end of the party? “The lace suits you perfectly, you remind me of a jasmine bush.”

Jaehee’s smile was radiant, reaching her entire face. Chaeyoung wanted to kiss it softly. “Thank you, that’s… thanks,” she managed. She looked like she was about to say something else, eyes downcast in preparation, but instead she breathed in and said, “shall we begin?”

Chaeyoung nodded, slightly disappointed that she was saving her words for later, even if it was what she must do. She moved to stand next to Jaehee, opening the folder and picking up a pen from the table next to them. “It’s showtime.”

JAEHEE WAS ABOUT TO LOSE her mind, against her uttermost will. This party seemed to be dragging longer than usual, and she couldn’t figure out if it was from the lack of alcohol (Mr. Han said it would not be a good look on them to have a glass in hand, so she’d have to endure her growing list of responsibilities without anything to drown the stress), the fact that Jumin had spent the last half hour speaking with this real estate investor that might get them locations for his upcoming cat café (something Jaehee avoided thinking about at all costs, she didn’t know how he was on the verge of ruining something as good as cafés for her with his cat obsession), or how her eyes kept turning back to Chaeyoung, who was making rounds conversing with different guests. Jaehee’s eyes would catch on the bright blue of her dress and travel up to her back, toned and elegant and moving so gracefully as she brought a glass up to her lips. Warmth would bloom in Jaehee’s stomach as she watched her swirl the wine around the glass and lick her lips to savor the aftertaste. Jaehee wanted to do that for her, taste all she could. But it’s not the time to indulge in such fantasies, she’d think, turning her eyes back to the conversation she was having, biting the inside of her mouth to drown her shame out. She was technically still at work right now. She shouldn’t be seeking a distraction. 

Mentally, she scolded herself. This was something she should’ve seen coming. She had been the one to get the dress, after all, in the hopes of sending Chaeyoung a message, which had been received and accepted. She clearly hadn’t foreseen what a distraction it would be. Or maybe she had, on some subconscious level, perhaps she had an underlying motivation… to challenge herself? Because she sure was being challenged. Her patience, which was not that large and was usually at its very limits, was now stretching past them. If she didn’t at least make it out of this conversation in the next ten minutes, she would probably explode. 

Thinking about the cause of her current misery was more interesting than keeping up with the conversation, though Mr. Han was probably expecting her to register every word and would then expect her to take care of every detail without notice, which was another problem on its own… stemming from her current lack of… planning? Control? Why had she done this, really? If she wanted to see Chaeyoung so badly, she could have simply called her to meet after the party, no need for the overdone offer. Maybe there was an underlying motivation, after all. In the end, she didn’t know why she did this, which was… quite out of character for her, the risks she took were usually extremely calculated. This had been unplanned. What was going on with her?

Another problem with an unclear solution was created.

She turned her focus back to the conversation, where Mr. Han was discussing his architectural plans with the real estate agent who had introduced himself as Mr. Kim. Jaehee couldn’t discern if the man’s face was of genuine interest or disguised concern as Jumin explained his plans of building the cafés like they were human-sized cat play castles, something Jaehee had advised against but that he’d insisted on, so now she was on the quest to find someone willing to do it. This man seemed to be the one, though he was reluctant. 

He turned his eyes to Jaehee as Mr. Han kept going, and she noticed he had done that multiple times through the conversation, either to acknowledge her or try to include her in the conversation (which was already a step ahead of what many of Mr. Han’s associates had done) or because he wanted to say something to her directly. She prayed it was not the latter. She had nothing to say about this project that hadn’t already been said, nor was it proper for her to voice her opinion on it. She was content letting Mr. Han take the speaking part, but Mr. Kim seemed to be getting more insistent. 

“Jaehee!” she heard from behind her, a melodic, cloudlike voice she’d recognize anywhere, and felt her world stop for a second as it echoed in her mind. When time resumed, Chaeyoung was facing her, green eyes bright, reaching for one of her hands. The warmth in her stomach spread. Oh, dear god. 

“Did something happen?” she asked, gripping Chaeyoung’s cold fingers, relief masked in her voice. 

“Can we borrow her for a second?” Chaeyoung asked Jumin, who seemed to only now notice she was there, and who eyed Jaehee like he was shocked she was still there, before coming back to his senses and furrowing his brows. 

“You can brief me about the details later, it seems I have matters to attend,” Jaehee said with a tight smile, realizing she could’ve just said that and retired all this time. 

“Yes. I will. I’ll see you later,” he said. Jaehee nodded and started walking, almost dragging Chaeyoung if it weren’t for her long legs.

“You’re tense,” the other woman said, hooking an arm with hers. 

Jaehee slowed down and breathed in, thankful for her proximity. “After half an hour of cat café discussion, it’s no wonder.”

Chaeyoung sighed. “Can’t he leave you alone for at least an hour? This is supposed to be a party, after all.”

“It’s still work for me,” she said. Then, after a pause. “I guess I could talk to him… I would like to enjoy this, too,” she said, looking around at the crowds of circles socializing. One of them she smiled fondly to, the one with the four heads of red, silver, blonde, and white. 

“If you don’t, then I will,” Chaeyoung said, lowering her voice the slightest bit. Jaehee turned her eyes away, realizing this was a conversation she'd have to have rather soon, not let Chaeyoung do it for her. She did this a lot, mediated between her own life and Mr. Han’s demands, but while she appreciated it deeply, she had always felt it was an extra pressure on Chaeyoung to do something she should be doing if not for her own anxieties. Mr. Han could sometimes be impossible to compromise with.

“What was the matter, anyway?” Jaehee asked as they resumed walking towards the other members. 

“Zen was complaining about not having had a proper conversation with you on this entire party and I was peer pressured into ‘taking you away from Jumin’s hold’,” she said this last part dramatically as if imitating Zen, which made Jaehee laugh. Zen heard it, apparently, as he greeted her before she even arrived at their table. 

“Finally! She has been rescued,” Saeyoung said, rising from his chair. 

“It was so difficult, you have no idea,” Chaeyoung said with a sarcastic tone, taking a seat next to Yoosung. 

Jaehee took the seat between Zen and Chaeyoung, the former waving at her with a smile. “I should actually thank you all,” she said. “But I might have to return soon, as much as I’d like to stay…”

Saeyoung pouted. “So you mean we spent fifteen minutes discussing which of us was going to bring you two over here for nothing? Come on, Jaehee! You have to enjoy this a little, too! Live your life!”

 _He’s definitely drunk_ , she thought and made a mental note to tease him about it next time the chatroom discussed alcohol tolerance. It’d be hard for him to come up with a serious rebuttal then.

“No, she’s right, I came here in the middle of business too,” Chaeyoung said. Then, sternly, “You know I’m still the host of this party, right? I can’t leave it unattended.”

Saeyoung groaned and Saeran gave her a look. “Then why’d you come to our table, then?” he said. 

Chaeyoung sighed. “To make quick conversation that quickly snowballed into a storytime round, as it usually happens with you people. I should really get better at how I plan things out…”

 _That makes two of us_ , thought Jaehee, leaning her elbow on the table and noticing a strand of Chaeyoung’s updo had come undone, an orange curl now falling free on her face. If they were anywhere else, she’d tuck it under her ear. If people weren’t surrounding them right now, she’d take this moment to bask in Chaeyoung’s arms, one of the only places she felt she could truly relax. She could ask Chaeyoung to accompany her to the restroom and take a moment off, but it would be too bad to leave the boys alone.

“Okay, can I keep telling you guys about this date thing?” Yoosung asked, demanding the attention of the whole table. 

“I mean, you could’ve avoided everything you told us already if you’d just checked the girl’s Outstagram,” Zen said, and Jaehee felt slender fingers wrap around her left hand, which was dangling off the table. Her fingers tingled from it. 

“You haven’t even heard the full story!” Yoosung said before turning to Jaehee. “Let me fill you in first,” he said, and Jaehee nodded, feeling herself succumb to the bright, playful energy these boys brought, even if just for a while. She’d wind down in her own way, in the way she’d desired, later on. The hand holding hers under the table was a promise of that.

“THAT WAS AN INTERESTING AFFAIR, for sure,” was the first thing Jumin said to Chaeyoung and Yoosung once they’d returned from revising the donations. 

“Where were you during the whole thing, speaking of? I couldn't get one proper conversation with you in the entire five hours,” she said, crossing her arms. She really was looking forward to chatting with Jumin, sitting at a faraway table with him once the guests were starting to gradually leave, both of them with glasses of wine in hand and flowery words leaving their lips and connecting their minds, a perfect rhythmic understanding of ideas. 

“Meeting with investors”, he said, and Chaeyoung could see her regret mirrored in his eyes. Apparently, his new project was too important for anything else to occupy his mind. _And Jaehee’s too_ , she thought, as she recalled how even in the brief moments she managed to get with her, her mind was fully blocked away, eyes glancing around everything but Chaeyoung and hands fidgeting restlessly.

It reassured her to know that after this, she’d get to spend as much time with Jaehee as she’d like… her mind was already conjuring how that time would be spent: arms wrapping each other, soft touches and wet, wanting kisses. They’d whisper secrets to each other with the moon as their witness, laugh at themselves and simply be. Chaeyoung couldn’t remember the last time that was possible. 

“Have you seen Jaehee, by the way?” she asked the two men, noticing it was strange that she wasn’t with Jumin.

Yoosung shook his head, expression showing his own confusion on her whereabouts. Jumin, for his part, frowned and said, “I’m not sure, but I believe I saw her go towards the restroom. You could try there.” His eyes softened towards the end, or so it appeared to Chaeyoung. Which was… strange. 

She decided not to give it much thought, thanking him before heading for the restroom. 

Indeed, she was there, reapplying her lipstick. Chaeyoung watched through the mirror as she used her nail to clean up the application, running it through the edge of her bottom lips. It didn’t take long for her to notice Chaeyoung, eyes widening, and hand retreating from her face. Chaeyoung drew closer. 

“I was preparing to leave, in case that’s why you were looking for me,” she said.

Chaeyoung stopped mere steps away from her, and a part of Jaehee wanted her to fully close the gap between them. She was agonizingly close, she could smell her sweet perfume and almost feel her skin, which she’d ached to touch yet was unable to reach during the whole party. And now that she was within arm’s length, Jaehee was clenching her hands still, using the very last of her strength to hold back from closing the gap herself. _Not here, not yet_. A restroom would not do. 

“It’s still a while until we leave, I still have things to settle with the catering guys and we have to say goodbye to the boys,” Chaeyoung said.

Jaehee bit the inside of her lip. Her heart dropped, on the verge of unleashing something unstoppable, something she was painfully withholding. She turned to look at Chaeyoung from the front and not a reflection. “Don’t take too long,” she said, surprised it sounded like both an order and a plea. Perhaps it was both. 

Chaeyoung furrowed her brows, eyes surveying Jaehee from her chest to her hands to her face. “I don’t plan to,” she said, taking another painful step forward. 

Magnetic force, that's what Jaehee blamed what came next on. It was a magnetic force that made Chaeyoung reach for her hands (or maybe she was the one to reach for hers), draw closer, now she could feel her breaths on her face (or maybe Jaehee’s breathing was simply getting heavier, a balloon about to burst), and seal their lips together (or maybe Jaehee was the one to do it, with strength even she was surprised by as if she wanted to permanently lock their lips with force alone). She was not thinking anymore at this point, all she could register was Chaeyoung pressing closer, her hands wrapping around her at the table, the taste of sweet champagne on her mouth. Equally euphoric and relieved, Jaehee sighed into the kiss. Chaeyoung was finally, _finally_ with her, she wouldn’t need to hold back anymore.

Then, an air diffuser went off, reminding them both that they were, in fact, at an events hall restroom, where anyone could interrupt them as they pleased, and the kiss was deepening, with Jaehee’s tongue entering Chaeyoung’s mouth and her arms wrapping around her waist. Suddenly she felt naked, her whole body beginning to hold back once more yet her mouth refusing to separate itself from Chaeyoung’s until she did it herself.

“I can’t be gone for too long,” she said, laughing the slightest bit. Jaehee retreated her hands, giving her a small smile, and trying to control her breathing. She watched her leave until Chaeyoung turned when she was about to open the door and said, “Sorry for messing up your lipstick.”

Jaehee turned back to the mirror to see her application efforts damned, as the lipstick she’d refined so carefully was now generously smudged. _It was for you anyway_ , she thought, grabbing a paper towel to wipe it off and do it all again.

Indeed, Chaeyoung did not take long, meeting her, Yoosung, and Jumin (who thankfully did not question her on her 15-minute restroom break, unlike Yoosung) only after she’d had some small talk with them about the project and Yoosung’s upcoming exam and other things that flew over Jaehee’s head in expectation. Once she returned, Jumin was quite desperate to get going, which worked to Jaehee’s advantage. They said their goodbyes to Yoosung, who would take an Uber back home, and Jaehee made a mental note to check on the twins later in the messenger, as they had left early. 

As they walked to the car, Jaehee wished for a second that Chaeyoung hadn’t accepted Jumin’s request to take them home, that way they could get a bit more time alone before making it to her apartment, a preview. Though she had no idea what they’d do in a car… they’d probably figure something out. This was probably not something proper to imagine while in her boss’s car. Watching Chaeyoung stare at the window, though, gave her some solace. Her hands were still expectant, despite that. They were clenched between her legs the entire ride, seeking a proper distraction, something to distract herself from the expectation.

She left the car with nothing but a simple goodbye, Mr. Han did not need any confirmation that she’d be at work tomorrow, even if she desired she could spend the rest of the week with Chaeyoung. But still, she needed to break it to her: “There’s a meeting tomorrow at 10, I won’t be able to stay for long in the morning,” she said, sorrow in her voice, as Chaeyoung opened the door.

“Oh, that’s a bummer,” Chaeyoung said, an audible pout, “I found this banana bread recipe I thought we could bake.”

Jaehee smiled to herself, a little sadly, thinking of how their baking sessions usually went. They were tender times, where both of them focused on pouring all of their love into making something together, their hands helping one another as they mixed ingredients, the tasting the pastry out of each other’s lips once it was finished. “Oh, I’d love to…” she groaned, making her way to the couch while Chaeyoung went towards the kitchen. “Maybe next time.”

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung said, “next time.” A piercing silence followed, where the unsaid echoed: none of them knew when next time might be. If it ever happened. 

Chaeyoung broke the silence. “Do you want wine?” she asked, holding a bottle of chardonnay and two glasses.

“I want you to come sit with me,” Jaehee replied, hushed yet sharp.

This took Chaeyoung aback, and she raised an eyebrow. “You’re incredibly demanding today, my goodness.” A little more teasing wouldn’t do any wrong, she thought. 

But Jaehee thought otherwise, it seemed. “Four hours of almost uninterrupted business talk does that to you,” she scoffed, leaning back on the couch.

Chaeyoung walked towards her, wine and glasses in hand, and sat close enough so that they were almost touching but not quite. “It really was sad seeing you suffer out there when almost everyone else was having a good time.” Granted, the parties were not Chaeyoung’s definition of a good time though they were pleasant, even more with Jaehee around.

“I have to agree, having to be away from you was… almost physically painful,” Jaehee admitted. There was a sort of plea in her eyes, they were wide and open in the afternoon light, beckoning Chaeyoung to come even closer. So she uncapped the bottle and poured the glasses, listening as the sound echoed through her apartment’s walls. 

“Well, there’s no need for pain now, we have the whole night to ourselves,” she said, handing a glass to Jaehee. “So, cheers. To us.” _To whatever this is_.

Jaehee leaned closer to clink their glasses together, with a tight-lipped smile and her eyes on Chaeyoung’s arms, asking a question she couldn’t decipher. The way she chugged half the glass in one go made it clear, though: this woman desperately wanted release. Chaeyoung could give it to her. She wanted to give it to her. 

So she slid a hand around her waist, slowly, carefully, feeling every ridge and thread of the white flowered lace. Jaehee sighed at the touch, back muscles relaxing. She continued the touch down to her arm, searching for her hand, which opened up to her, palm up, where Chaeyoung started to scratch small circles on until Jaehee’s fingers closed on hers, and she smiled at their familiar feel, secure yet soft, a touch her body could never forget no matter how long it went without it. 

“I missed you,” she whispered right on Jaehee’s ear, sending pleasant shivers down her neck. Though the greatest pleasure came from Chaeyoung’s arm wrapping around her, her warmth seeping into her like if she were a sponge absorbing the water it needed to complete its function. Said warmth melted away the icy loneliness coating her heart, if only for a while-- yes, it would still sit in the chair next to them just to have somewhere to stay, but for now, she was with Chaeyoung. Things could not get any better. 

“Me too,” Jaehee said, putting her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. “You have no idea how much.”

Chaeyoung snorted. “Believe me, you made that pretty obvious… at least to me.” Jaehee shook her head at her comment and pressed her arm closer, but Chaeyoung straightened, making Jaehee lift her head. She watched as Chaeyoung brought the wine up to her lips-- slowly at first, swirling it around to bring out the flavor, then sipping it. She watched how her lips curled around the glass, how the liquid made its way down her sharp throat. She wanted a taste too.

Jaehee peeled her hand away from Chaeyoung’s to cup her cheek, making Chaeyoung turn to her, surprised. Her lips were slightly plum from the wine, Jaehee ran a finger over them, memorized their texture, catching pieces of dried up créme lipstick. She wanted to go further, finish what they’d started in the restroom, do what she’d so ached during the party and even before that. So she closed what little distance they had between them, placing her lips over Chaeyoung’s, running her tongue across them to taste the leftovers of wine, which made shivers run their tracks through Chaeyoung’s back. Wet, sour, and warm, Jaehee let herself be consumed by this kiss. An early reward for patience, she decided.

Chaeyoung laced her arms around her waist, keeping her secure as Jaehee deepened the kiss, now lightly sucking on Chaeyoung’s lower lip, looking for more of her, for that one place she was yet to find, and Chaeyoung guided her to it. Jaehee kissed her like she was exploring an art piece, discovering every detail, every color, every flavor, finding in her a complexity she didn’t know she had. Chaeyoung was not usually one to be seen, but to Jaehee she’d show all of her because she trusted she’d love all of her. 

And to her, Jaehee was a poem written in multiple languages, told through multiple forms. Always hinting at a double meaning, endless in her interpretation. She was methodical in her love: first, she’d approach Chaeyoung slowly, then kiss her deeply until their tongues exploring just mouths wasn’t enough, so then she’d swiftly make her way up to Chaeyoung’s lap to kiss her jaw, her pulse, her collarbone. Then, they’d leave it to chance. But despite always writing the same story, the meaning was forever changing, novelty hiding in between the lines of her touches. 

This time, it was different. Her tongue didn’t travel its usual course down her jaw, but she instead retreated to cup Chaeyoung’s face, holding her as if she were the most precious thing. Chaeyoung held Jaehee’s hips with the same intention, watched as her smile grew, eyes dripping with a fondness exclusively reserved for her. And Chaeyoung was so lucky to be the one to receive it, even if she was able to look at her like that only at certain times. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you…” Jaehee whispered, thumbs caressing Chaeyoung’s cheeks. “Truly.”

“We’d probably be much more bored and lonesome than we already are,” she said, which made Jaehee smile sadly. 

She cast her eyes down and breathed in, lips parting to let whatever was sitting on the tip of her throat out. Chaeyoung swallowed, heart quickening, expectant. She knew what was coming. Her hands on Jaehee’s hips tightened. 

Jaehee’s eyes met hers and dropped down again. She breathed out. Nothing was said. Her thumbs stopped their tracks. Chaeyoung focused on anything but her face: on the coffee table, the wall in the back. They both knew the words Jaehee had failed to say: _I love you_. They hung on the air, wrapping around them like vines. The sealing of their fate, threatening to open fire. 

Those words followed them in their most intimate moments, when they were lost in each other, laughing or kissing or just done fucking, begging to escape from their tongues. But no one ever dared to let them. They felt like too much. This was still an affair to them, nothing more. They didn’t want to deal with the consequences of making it more. No, it was not a commitment. It was sporadic, a fun diversion, something they just did because they wanted to and no other reason. Even if they still found it difficult to stay apart even when they were together. Even if craving each other’s presence _hurt_. A senseless torture, some would call it. Chaeyoung and Jaehee opted for the term preemptive measures. 

Chaeyoung chose to leave the unsaid behind, it was time to complete the task. She took Jaehees hands on hers, guided them to the nape of her neck where the button clasp of her dress was. She placed one of Jaehee’s fingers over it, and Jaehee chuckled.

“I know you’ve been waiting to do this,” Chaeyoung whispered, green eyes almost begging, “and I have too.” She smirked. “So, what are you waiting for?”

Jaehee looked up and around. “Maybe in a more comfortable location, I want to savor this moment.”

“Okay,” Chaeyoung said, moving her hands under Jaehee’s butt and preparing to stand. 

“Don’t even try carrying me,” she said as she peeled her legs away from Chaeyoung. “Unless you want to break everything in here.”

Chaeyoung laughed. “Alright then… I’m short on arm workouts anyway.”

Jaehee laughed, and Chaeyoung took her hand to guide her to her room. 

It took Jaehee no time to go in as soon as Chaeyoung closed the door, bringing her closer with a hand in the back of her neck. She kissed her directly, no prelude, no warning, no preparation ritual, skipping all the preliminary steps and jumping right into the climax, nearly devouring Chaeyoung’s face. This wasn’t a patience prize, it was desperate, a testament to impatience, wet and messy and wine-flavored. Chaeyoung had to guide her to the right spots, holding her by the waist. 

But it was all a distraction, it seemed, as she soon felt her zipper come swiftly undone. Jaehee pulled back, looking her in the eye as she undid it, crook by crook… Chaeyoung wanted her to go faster, to peel away the fabric constricting her. The air around them was humid with anticipation, and Chaeyoung felt it from her face down to between her legs. Soon, Jaehee’s hands traveled from the small of her back all the way to her neck, feeling every ridge of skin. Her hands found the clasp, and it only took a second for them to undo it, and the dress pooled at Chaeyoung’s heels.

Jaehee stepped back, once again, eyes now traveling over Chaeyoung’s bare body, hands feeling the warm skin of her back. She really was the most beautiful woman Jaehee had ever seen-- tall, with curves that lay in all the right places and breasts that fit perfectly in her hands. She was about to tell her this, touch her flawless curves and kiss every area her mouth could reach, when Chaeyoung got ahead of her. She wrapped her tightly, pushing her entire body flush, and kissed her like she was screaming her love on the summit of a cliff. Jaehee let herself be led, hands making their way into Chaeyoung’s panties to grab her ass, soft and slightly muscular, until she felt the back of her knees hit something. 

“So impatient until now, huh…” Chaeyoung teased, to which Jaehee huffed. 

“Can I not live this moment?” she whispered, fingers slowly moving down Chaeyoung’s butt crack and around her hole, already wet, watching Chaeyoung shudder from the pleasure. “It’s not like I get moments like these every day, I want to savor every second.”

“Likewise,” Chaeyoung said, trying to steady her breath and will her hands to find the zipper on Jaehee’s jumpsuit. Her fingers traveled along the bottom of her neck but didn’t catch anything other than lace. 

“Oh. It’s a little bit hidden here…” Jaehee said, taking her hands away to find her zipper. “Here,” she said, unzipping it a little.

Chaeyoung, somewhat displeased from the halt to the ass massage, found the zip and started removing it. It caught on the fabric a frustrating amount, she was feeling her love for the jumpsuit decrease. “Really persistent, what you chose.”

Jaehee chuckled, hands standing awkwardly at her sides. “I told you it was a last-minute choice.”

“Fair enough,” Chaeyoung said, finishing the unzipping. Her fingers traveled up from the bottom on Jaehee’s back, caressing skin ridged by the lace, until they reached the opening and peeled the jumpsuit away, first down the arms, then over the rest of the body, which shivered wherever her hands trailed. 

Now it was Jaehee’s time to come without warning, but her approach was more tender: she touched her lips to Chaeyoung’s, one hand on her face while the other one was tracing the threading of her panties, pressing a leg to her crotch, feeling her arousal. Oh, how she missed this. Chaeyoung responded by strengthening her hold on Jaehee’s waist, one hand holding tight while the other one traveled to her boob, running a finger lightly over her hard nipple. Jaehee shuddered ever so slightly, fighting the urge to get her hand where it wanted to go, save her wanting more for later. _Savor this_. She didn’t know for how long she’d hold on before she lost it completely, as that was Chaeyoung’s objective, now lightly sucking on her jaw, finger tracing circles around her areola.

She pulled Chaeyoung’s underwear down, to which she ohed with a chuckle. Jaehee grinned, smug, before she used her leg to flip Chaeyoung over into the bed, arms straddling at her sides. 

Chaeyoung smiled, amused. “What happened to savoring the moment?” She ran her fingers lightly through Jaehee’s waist, and her back arched in response. “Was the wait time too long?”

Jaehee bit her lip, tried to control her breathing, find words to respond to the jab. She had none, couldn’t think of anything other than wanting Chaeyoung’s fingers inside her, wanting her nails to press harder. _Goddamn it, Min Chaeyoung_.

So she kissed her instead, tongue desperate for contact, one hand over her now sweaty cheek, the other leaning on an elbow over her head. She pressed a knee to Chaeyoung’s pussy, legs parting to let her in. Chaeyoung groaned before pushing Jaehee’s mouth away from her face. That’s not where it ought to be right now. She seemed to understand and took her mouth to other places, kissing down her neck and collarbone while one hand was pinning Chaeyoung’s wrist. Chaeyoung bucked her hips so that Jaehee’s knee was now pressing at her clit, almost too strong to handle, and she felt herself shudder, an explosion of golden coming from her core and spreading through her entire body. 

“Shit…” she moaned, feeling the pleasure build up as Jaehee ran her tongue down the middle of her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses and other marks. It was clearly her turn to be overly aroused now, something she probably deserved after the party. She wasn’t complaining in the very slightest. 

Suddenly, she felt Jaehee’s tongue slowly circling her clit in slow yet deliberate motions, each one stronger than the last. Chaeyoung’s breathing got deeper, hips pushing forward to give Jaehee room. She needed her to go in, at this rate she’d finish her off without sticking not even a finger inside her. Jaehee then sucked at her clit hard, almost biting, nearly making Chaeyoung scream. Her back arched and her legs stiffened, control lost to the sensations. She could feel herself coming, being pushed over the edge with each move of Jaehee’s tongue. She was getting good at this, developing a plan as they went along, foolproof and nearly flawless as she was known for. And God did Chaeyoung love her for it.

Jaehee stopped for a second, and Chaeyoung nearly shoved her head in before she licked her slit, slowly, almost agonizingly so, making sure to get even the last ridge of her lips coated. Her walls were clenching already, and Jaehee had to pull her legs apart for them to stay open. She could already taste her juices dripping from her hole and spreading all over. 

“You’re so wet even without me going in, and then you call me the impatient one,” she said between breaths. 

Chaeyoung groaned, frustrated. “Just do it! Also, whose fault is--”

She was silenced by Jaehee’s tongue penetrating her, pressing every spot the walls would allow, pushing in, craving more of her sweet, tangy flavor. _This_ was the savoring, the passion she so craved. To feel Chaeyoung come undone before her, legs squirming under her strong hold and pussy dripping into her mouth, something only she had the pleasure of witnessing. She went deeper, rubbing a thumb to her clit in quick motions and pressing her tongue down to her sweet spot, and felt Chaeyoung’s legs squeeze harder as her breaths got louder. She was close. Jaehee now pressed her palm on the clit and rubbed her tongue with more force, and soon Chaeyoung released, legs vibrating as she screamed curses, until they dropped like dead weight over Jaehee’s shoulder. She slowed her rhythm, synchronizing the movements of her tongue with Chaeyoung’s breathing to help her ride out the climax.

Jaehee looked up while slowing the pressure of her hand and met Chaeyoung’s eyes, which were shut as she gave in to her orgasm. Her brows were creased, and the blue of the young night reflected on her sweaty face. Her head was craned back and Jaehee could see the lipstick marks of the trail of kisses she left. She smiled and wiped away the cum on her face, satisfied with her work. It baffled her now, to think there was a moment where she just wanted Chaeyoung as her best friend. Seeing her like this, a goddess disheveled, was a privilege of love alone. 

She dropped her legs down and leaned forward to cup Chaeyoung’s face and give her an open-mouthed kiss that quickly turned hungry, with Chaeyoung biting her lower lip until she heard her grunt. Chaeyoung found her free hand and laced their fingers together, while her other hand was swiftly making its way down Jaehee’s back where a flower of electric warmth was blooming. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Jaehee whispered into Chaeyoung’s lips, running a hand up to her hair, further messing up the arrangement. “I believe I would never wake up tired if your face was the first thing I saw in the morning.”

Chaeyoung chuckled, a blush spreading to her entire face. Jaehee did not hesitate to kiss it all, from the tip of her nose to her dimples and eyelids and forehead. She was impossibly cute like this, so much so that Jaehee wanted to embrace her and never let go. 

“I love it when you get all sappy and corny like this,” Chaeyoung said, holding Jaehee’s face in both hands and watching as it softened like warm dough, eyes blooming in the dim light.

Jaehee could just smile. “I mean… it’s pure honesty,” she managed to say. 

Chaeyoung grinned before she leaned in and kissed her, slow and tender, a dewdrop landing on a rose petal. She felt now that she was savoring the moment like Jaehee said, enjoying every second that their skin touched, every pulling of tongues and meeting of lips. Jaehee was always the one to be waxing poetic, deliberate and loving in every word she said. And while she appreciated her love-layered good morning messages, she preferred these honest confessions, simple and fresh and unfiltered.

“Could I… ask for more?” Chaeyoung asked, hoping her message got through. She tugged at Jaehee’s underwear, which was soaked at this point, and ran a finger to tease at her clit, watching as her face contorted, not bothering to hold back now. 

“Yes, please…” Jaehee half moaned, bucking her hips towards Chaeyoung’s hand. 

She smiled before pulling her panties down, leaving a trail of wet down her leg. Something buzzed inside Chaeyoung at the knowledge that that was her doing. But now, she was about to do much more. She was about to give this woman everything she deserved. 

So she began, sitting up and flipping her body around by the hips so that she was sitting on top of her, the perfect position for Chaeyoung to access all of her front while her mouth had access to her neck. She began by lightly sucking right below her ear, thankful for Jaehee’s pixie cut. It was convenient in moments like these. One of her hands squeezed a boob while the other began to tease at her pubic hair, making small circles as it made its way downwards. In this position, she could feel the vibrations of every sound Jaehee made, every grunt and whimper and stifled moan, and her lips went towards the source of the noise, leaving small bites. The boob hand was now pressing at her nipple while the pussy hand was rubbing at her clit in deft motions, pressing and curling. She was coaxing a symphony out of her, tugging at every sweet string on Jaehee’s body. 

Jaehee, for her part, was sure she’d stopped thinking. All there was now was Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung pressing on her back, Chaeyoung’s toe pressing at her leg, Chaeyoung’s hands in her boobs and her stomach and her pussy, which had been cold two seconds ago but was now once again being warmed as her fluids pooled into Chaeyoung’s fingers, and oh, she was sucking at her neck now, hard enough to leave a lasting mark, a golden tattoo to take as a souvenir from the night but god, was she being sent over the edge, catapulted into an impossible heaven. She would not last long like this.

Chaeyoung’s fingers were moving downwards, now teasing at her slit, and Jaehee had to do everything in her power to not cum before they went in, not make a fool of herself (though she probably deserved it), and she was holding tight to Chaeyoung’s arm, guiding it in. She understood and inserted one finger into her entrance, curling it in a way that made Jaehee moan so loudly she’d be embarrassed to death were they anywhere else. Taking that as a signal, Chaeyoung inserted a second finger, now Jaehee could feel warmth build in her core, threatening to explode. 

“Shit, Chaeyoung…” she whimpered, feeling her fingers explore her insides. It was an electrifying feeling, compared to nothing she’d ever felt or would ever feel, and Chaeyoung outdid herself every single time. It was no secret she was good at this-- after all, she was a skilled artist, from oil painting to sculpting, those hands were well-versed in the art of creation. And now she was creating a whole world inside of Jaehee, and outside too, with her remaining hand twisting her nipple and her mouth biting her neck. 

“What, my love?” Chaeyoung hushed. 

_My love_. Those words were lethal.

She began to pump her fingers. “Are you…” In, out. She wasn’t sure she could feel her arms. “Savoring this now?” In, out, in, out, _fuck_ , that was the spot. Her back arched on instinct, her grip now getting stronger. 

She tried to find words but genuinely couldn’t. Not with Chaeyoung’s tongue making light circles on her neck. Not with her nails digging at her stomach and her fingers doing heaven knows what inside her. She felt the heat build and bubble and undo her completely with every push of her fingers. It only took one final coiling to send her over the edge, screaming and digging her nails into Chaeyoung’s leg, every inch of her body aroused. 

Chaeyoung slowed down, deliberately retreating her fingers as waves of pleasure shook through Jaehee’s body. It was all now soft, warm as she regained her senses. Chaeyoung turned her head to wrap her into a kiss, wet and messy yet insistent, while her still messy hand wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. Jaehee wasn’t aflame anymore, nor was she electrified. Now she was melting, and Chaeyoung was the sole cause. She didn’t know if she’d ever felt so loved. 

“So,” Chaeyoung said, using her clean hand to stroke Jaehee’s hair out of her face. “Was that worth the wait?”

Her eyes were free of the mischief that seemed to inhabit them, now open, an invitation. Jaehee smiled before she pressed her lips against hers. “Every last second,” she whispered. 

Chaeyoung smirked. “I’m happy to hear that. And thank you for the dress, by the way, it’s beautiful.”

Jaehee laughed, not being able to help herself. “Perhaps dangerously so.” She’d learned her lesson today, to know what’s coming for her before doing anything. Though, after everything, was today really _that_ agonizing?

“Come on, let’s go shower,” Chaeyoung said, pulling her arm. “We haven’t even taken our makeup off and I’ve got cum and sweat and god knows what else all over my body.”

Jaehee groaned. She did not feel like getting up, she wanted to stay right where she was, cuddling with Chaeyoung until the sun came up again, but she was right. The foundation on her face was starting to feel gross and she could already feel Zen’s lecture approaching for having had it on for so long. 

“Alright, but bring the wine we left. I’d feel bad if you bought it and we didn’t end up drinking it,” she said, pulling herself up and going to where she knew the towels were. 

“Okay then,” Chaeyoung said, grabbing a robe and heading out for the wine. They both knew what that meant: they were far from done. Chaeyoung didn’t mind, though, she wanted to make the most out of this night. She’d missed having Jaehee here, having her inside her arms. Even if it could only happen behind their friends’ backs, she knew there wouldn’t be a second of her life where she regretted this. She loved Jaehee, with all the weight the word held, and knew that Jaehee loved her. Even if neither of them dared to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> okayyyyy there we go hope yall enjoyed that.... lmk how i did bye


End file.
